


Defrost

by ClosetedFruit



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!Aladdin, Female Aladdin, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Two Shot, feelings or at least Aladdin has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetedFruit/pseuds/ClosetedFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are the worst, most vile type of asshole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about when I learned the author of Magi originally intended Aladdin to be a girl. This work is not supposed to in any way depict a realistic relationship.

On a warm summer afternoon, Aladdin fell asleep basking in the sun on a hammock located among the quiet hills skirting Balbadd. The hammock had come with the house, a present from Alibaba for Aladdin’s eighteenth birthday.

Aladdin woke up with a punch to the gut.

“Rise and shine, Chibi.”

“Judar,” Aladdin groaned, doubled over on the ground. “What the hell do you want?”

“Oh, just every secret regarding Soloman’s wisdom,” Judar said, twirling his wand around a finger. “And a fight. Get up, Chibi.”

Aladdin rose slowly, glaring at Judar.

“Ah, Chibi, why don’t we—” Judar stopped abruptly, staring at Aladdin’s chest.

Aladdin looked down. Crap.

“Chibi,” Judar purred. He approached Aladdin lithely, his steps those of a predator. He plucked at one of the slack bandages wound around Aladdin’s chest. “I didn’t know you were a girl.”

Shit. Aladdin shouldn’t have loosened the bandages before falling asleep. 

Her breasts weren’t that big, but the bindings were tight enough that she often slackened them before falling asleep. It was automatic these days, now that she had her own place and rarely slept in the vicinity of others.

Judar placed a finger under Aladdin’s chin, forcing her to meet Judar’s gaze. Judar's eyes gleamed crimson, and he smiled widely. “Do your friends know about this? Alibaba? Morgiana?”

Aladdin’s eyes slid from Judar’s to the wooded area surrounding Aladdin’s backyard. Back when Alibaba had first mistaken Aladdin for a guy, Aladdin hadn’t corrected him. Others had made the mistake before, and it had only helped her. A boy alone on the streets was far less likely to be accosted than a girl.

Then, after Aladdin had befriended Alibaba, she’d worried he would treat her differently if he knew she was a girl. By the time Aladdin learned Alibaba probably wasn’t that type of guy, she was too ashamed to speak up. With every day that passed, it became harder for Aladdin to tell him the truth. She should have told Alibaba sooner; now if he found out, he’d feel betrayed that she had lied to him for so long.

“Ah, so they have no idea,” Judar said softly.

Alarmed, Aladdin’s attention snapped back to Judar. She slapped Judar’s hands away from her face. “You can’t tell them!”

Judar ran a finger over Aladdin’s shoulder, down her bare arm, creating a trail of goosebumps. “This is turning out to be a far more exciting afternoon than I anticipated. We can discuss Soloman’s wisdom another time.” Aladdin was suddenly aware of how close Judar stood. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, see his toned stomach rise and fall with each breath.

Abruptly, Judar turned around, his hair brushing Aladdin’s hands as he walked away.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Aladdin asked. Ruhk gathered around Judar as he began shaping a teleportation spell.

“Well, I’m off to share this new, juicy tidbit with Alibaba and Sinbad. Their reactions are going to be just priceless—”

“You can’t.” 

“Oh?” Judar looked over his shoulder at Aladdin, a gleam in his eyes. He observed the white Ruhk swirling around Aladdin’s arms. “You’ll fight me?”

“If I have to. I’ll do anything—just don’t tell Alibaba.”

Judar’s grin widened. “Deal. Now, strip.”

“Wh-what?”

Judar practically pranced back to Aladdin. He circled her, halting when he stood directly behind her, his breath hot on her neck. Judar placed both of his hands on her bare shoulders and caressed the line of skin between her vest and neck. “You heard me,” Judar whispered in Aladdin’s ear. “Strip. You did say anything. Don’t worry, I just want to play. No sex necessary.”

Aladdin shivered as Judal slipped the vest down her shoulders, and it fell to the ground.

“You didn’t tell anyone, hmm.” Judal slid his arms under Aladdin’s and splayed his hands across her bare stomach. His fingers traced invisible patterns on her skin, sending sparks of heat down Aladdin’s body—heat that seemed to settle in her groin. “I bet you’ve never been with a man. Do you get jealous every time you see Alibaba and Morgiana brush hands? When they murmur to each other? When they kiss? He is your king vessel.”

Aladdin tensed. The way Morgiana looked at Alibaba did eat at Aladdin—but the way Alibaba returned her look, with those soft, fierce eyes that whispered he would die for her—that look was a skewer through Aladdin’s stomach, a knife cutting acerbic shapes from Aladdin’s heart. 

Aladdin tried to be happy for the two of them, really. But the more time she spent with them, the lonelier she felt. It was why she had wanted to move out of the city in the first place…

“Whoa, Chibi. You do like guys, don’t you?” Judar asked, misinterpreting her stiffness. He spun her around, crouching in front of her, a hand remaining on her hips. “If you’re into girls, I can summon one here. She can play while I watch.”

Judar’s eyes were wide, almost curious. Aladdin liked the shape of his eyes, the way his eyelashes curled. Judar’s eyes glittered when sunlight weaved through his dark bangs and reflected the sharp crimson of his irises.

In another world, in a place where Judar hadn’t been abducted by Al-Thamen as baby, he and Aladdin may have been friends. They were both alone in many ways, both different. Aladdin knew they had virtually the same life sentiment: “Live how you want.” Judar just wanted coercion, destruction, cruelty…

Maybe. Maybe Judar just needed a different outlet.

Aladdin leaned downward, placing her hands around Judar’s neck, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. In many ways, she hated this man who had time and time again wreaked havoc on her life and the lives of those around her. In other ways…

Aladdin skimmed Judar’s lips lightly with her own before biting harshly into his lower lip. Without warning, Judar stood, pulling Aladdin up with him. Supporting her with two hands under her ass, he kissed her fiercely. Aladdin was forced to lean on Judar completely for support, her arms wrapped around his neck, her exposed stomach brushing his with every uneven breath.

When Judar’s hands tightened, squeezing Aladdin’s ass, she gasped and rocked against him. His mouth felt like fire, burning her up from the inside. Sparks of magic danced from his skin to hers. She tried to control the magic, but Judar’s mouth was just too damn distracting. The unruly sparks bounced between them and Aladdin writhed against Judar—hot, tingling, yearning, and in a way, she felt completely satiated.

Judar pulled back, breathing heavily. “I think I like guys,” Aladdin commented, toying with Judar’s braid.

Judar pried Aladdin off of him, his hands gripping her narrow waist. He placed her firmly on the ground, taking a moment to admire the way her breasts bobbed with the movement. “Today, I get to play with you, Chibi,” he said. He leaned forward until his forehead touched Aladdin’s. “And I believe I told you to strip.”

Aladdin avoided Judar’s eyes and continued to stroke his braid. She dropped the braid abruptly when a flock of black Ruhk rushed past her. Judar pointed his wand at her, and water encircled her wrists and ankles, freezing before she had time to regret not lunging for her staff.

Did he want a fight? Aladdin called Ruhk to her fingertips. “Har—”

Judar kissed her again, nipping at her tongue. A warning. “Stand still, or I’ll rip off those bandages and bring you right to Alibaba. I want this more than a fight, and soon you will, too.”

He was threatening her, but didn’t want to fight? Punching her, then kissing her? Aladdin frowned. “You’ve got some weird double standards—ngggh!”

Judar touched a small piece of ice to Aladdin’s stomach, holding it just above her belly button. Aladdin shivered. She tried to wriggle out of the ice cuffs but found the ice around her wrists only thickened as she struggled.

Judar traced the ice along Aladdin’s pant line, dragging it around her waist until it dipped into the small of her back. With a small yelp, Aladdin arched forward. She found herself staring into Judar’s eyes as he hovered over her, tracing slick patterns over her back.

“Why?” Aladdin asked, squirming when Judar dragged the ice up her right side.

“I really have to spell it out for you, Chibi? I like tormenting people, especially powerful people who don’t see it coming. Especially you.” Judar circled the ice around Aladdin’s stomach. “I am also fond of entertaining myself with women and boobs and sex.” Judar caressed the underside of Aladdin’s breast with the ice, keenly watching her face. Aladdin twisted wildly, unable to escape the icy touch, her expression caught between ecstasy and anguish. “Doing both at once is… exquisite.”

After enlarging and sharpening the piece of ice Judar held, he cut through Aladdin’s bandages, leaving her chest bare. Aladdin felt exposed. She wanted to free her hands to tangle them in Judar’s hair. Once tangled, she wasn’t sure if she’d pull him closer or yank as hard as she could. 

Either way, she wasn’t sure she’d like Judar’s reaction if she burned through the ice cuffs. He was quite unpredictable. Thus, she stood, shivering as Judar examined her breasts as if he had never seen a woman before.

Bent over, Judar looked up at Aladdin and smirked before breaking the sharp ice piece in half, and touching each half to Aladdin’s nipples. Aladdin’s head fell back in shock. Chest heaving, she moaned.

Just as Aladdin felt recovered, Judar withdrew the ice and gently blew over her nipples. Warmth bolted to her groin, her blood thrumming under her skin. She needed something between her legs, and the ice shackles prevented her from rubbing them together.

“Judar,” she panted. He looked immensely satisfied with himself, crouched so his face was level with her perked nipples. “Judar—”

Quicker than her eyes could follow, Judar had the sharp ice half pressed against the bottom of Aladdin’s right nipple. She drew in a fleeting breath, wincing as Judar tipped her nipple further upwards. Aladdin opened her mouth to protest, but when Judar met her gaze with a haughty grin, she swallowed down any sound of pain she’d thought to utter. Like hell would she let him get the satisfaction. Aladdin grit her teeth and endured, glaring at Judar defiantly as he drove the pointed ice into her tender nipple.

Then, peeking up to ensure Aladdin was watching, Judar tilted his head forward and licked the very tip of her nipple. Aladdin bucked. Her body was an inferno of need, her mind a sanctuary of lust. She gyrated desperately, straining for any sort of friction as Judar carefully revolved his tongue around Aladdin’s nipple. Water tickled her skin, dripping down her arms as her ice cuffs melted, a rivulet or two dribbling over her shoulders.

One water droplet trickled down her chest, and Judar paused his ministrations to watch it role down the smooth skin of her breast. Aladdin panted, trying to form words to tell Judar that she needed him, but couldn’t seem to verbalize anything more than a moan. When the water drop reached Aladdin’s nipple, suspended on her nub, Judar caught it on his tongue, swiping her areola in the process.

Aladdin was wet, wanting, and Judar sat before her, taunting her with his tongue. Surly, when he had finished with one nipple, he would repeat a performance on the other. The thought of undergoing the ordeal again, the way Judar would smile as he titillated her body, brought Aladdin to the edge. She needed him now.

Without another thought, Aladdin’s magic burned through Judar’s ice, and she tackled him to the ground. Grabbing Judar’s ponytail, she yanked his head forward to crash her lips against hers—

“Ohhh,” Aladdin gasped, before their lips could meet. Judar’s knee was between her legs, touching her groin through her pants. Aladdin moved her pelvis slowly against Judar’s leg. She managed to grind down on the seam of her pants, lodging a strip of her damp panties between her labia. The sensation was overwhelming and Aladdin tried to kiss Judar, but he moved his face just out of reach. When Judar pressed his knee harder against her groin, Aladdin tried to kiss him again but nipped air. Judar laughed. 

“Judar, please,” Aladdin whimpered. 

“Tell me what you want,” Judar said in light, musical tone. His hands wandered to Aladdin’s hips, pushing her so she was forced against his knee at a different angle.

“Oh, please, please, please.” Aladdin’s humped Judar’s knee, unable to get the traction she wanted. Judar watched her breasts bounce as she rubbed back and forth. Quivering, she managed to still her body, her thighs squeezing Judar’s knee tightly. She looked directly at Judar, her blue eyes fervent. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Judar rose to his feet, and Aladdin slid off of his leg, her butt hitting the ground with a soft thud. “Get dressed.”

Even though Judar’s ice was gone, she felt cold inside. Cold and ashamed.

Judar nudged Aladdin with a foot. “Hey, get dressed. We’re leaving. If I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to fuck you on my own terms.”

Relieved, Aladdin smiled brilliantly. “Does that mean you like me?” She rose to her feet, not caring that Judar was blatantly staring at her breasts. After all, she enjoyed blatantly staring at his abs.

“Chibi, ‘like’ doesn’t begin to cover what I feel for you.” The glint in Judar’s crimson eyes ran a shiver up Aladdin’s spine, rekindling her arousal. Judar waved his wand and a teleportation portal appeared.

“Ack! Let me run inside and get more chest bindings. You ripped mine,” Aladdin said, turning towards her house.

She was suddenly forced backwards, a gravity spell Judar cast pushing her into his arms. His body was hard against her back, his hands cool on her arms. “Where we’re going, you won’t need them,” Judar murmured into Aladdin’s ear. He flicked his wand and caught Aladdin’s vest as it flew towards them. “Arms up.”

Aladdin complied and Judar slipped her vest on, taking time to adjust it while ‘accidentally’ brushing the soft underside of her breasts. “Come,” he said with a final nip to her ear. He turned her towards the portal.

Aladdin shifted her shoulders in the vest, unused to the feeling of the cloth rubbing her bare breasts. Perhaps she was just particularly sensitive at the moment…

“Are we going to your place?” Aladdin asked. 

“No, I’m taking you out to dinner.”

Judar watched as comprehension dawned on Aladdin, and when her cheery expression transformed to one of proper horror, he pushed her through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

“You asshole,” Aladdin said, pressing herself against Judar. She spoke into his chest, refusing to look up at him. “I’m not going in there like this.”

Judar’s portal had dropped them in a busy district of Balbad, outside of a pricy restaurant Aladdin had never heard of called Hono Yona’s. Rich men and women strolled the street in front of the restaurant, shopping and flirting.

Judar placed a hand on Aladdin’s back under her shirt. He ran a finger up her spine. “It would take a small yank, and you would be exposed to everyone here,” Judar murmured, his breath hot against her ear. “Be grateful I left you the vest.”

“Someone could recognize me and then see—see everything,” Aladdin said in a low, trembling voice. Was it Judar’s scheme to humiliate her all along? “Even if nobody recognizes me, people will still see…”

“Your tits,” Judar filled in, his hands sliding to the front corners of her vest, hanging against her waist. “Use the proper term.”

Judar began to open Aladdin’s vest, but Aladdin grabbed his hands and held them still, alarmed. “Stop it.”

“Look down,” Judar said, his crimson eyes commanding. “Tell me what you see.”

When Aladdin did not immediately comply, Judar pulled against Aladdin’s hands widening the opening in her vest. Aladdin promptly looked.

“You’re holding my vest kinda, but not really open,” she said. “Your skin is darker than mine. Your pants… this is clearly turning you on.” Aladdin didn’t dare look up.

“And your tits?”

“I… I can’t see my…” Aladdin hesitated. “Tits.”

“Good, then you have nothing to worry about. Nobody else can either.” Judar dropped Aladdin’s vest. “Come.”

Aladdin stood still as Judar stepped forward.

“Chibi.” Judar turned, and was caught by Aladdin’s cerulean, glistening eyes. She was beautiful, he realized. The way her face displayed every emotion, the blush that whisked across her cheeks when she was flustered, her lips that parted with lust, those eyes—those eyes that watered with humiliation, closed in discomfort, widened in surprise—Judar wanted to see them all on her face and more. He wanted to break her, put her back together, and break her again to see the chaos she felt. 

Judar moved so he was less than an arm’s distance away from Aladdin. He ran his hands down her back and slipped them past Aladdin’s pant line. Panicking, Aladdin twisted in Judar’s grasp, but he held her, caressing her soft buttocks with his ring fingers. When Aladdin grabbed Judar’s elbows in an attempt to push him off, Judar pulled her flush against him, his clothed member hard against her crotch. 

Judar opened his legs, yanked, and then released Aladdin, causing her to fall to the ground back-first between Judar’s legs. Judar softened her fall with the murmur of a gravity spell. Before Aladdin could move, a sliver of impossibly strong ice wrapped around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the ground.

Judar stepped between Aladdin’s legs, his toes barely nudging Aladdin’s groin through her pants. He leaned down so his chest hovered above hers. The tip of Judar’s braid, falling past Judar’s shoulder, tickled Aladdin’s stomach.

Aladdin spurted fire magic from her fists, but this time the icy cuffs held. Judar opened her vest, exposing her breasts. Aladdin moved her head distraughtly in every direction, watching people walk past, each as unconcerned as the next. Did they not notice? Or not care?

“Don’t look at them, look at me,” Judar hissed. He turned Aladdin’s chin towards him and further nudged her groin with his foot. Aladdin gyrated her hips, trembling with lust. She didn’t understand—how could she still ache for him when he so clearly took pleasure in her humiliation?

Judar pinched her nipples, and Aladdin gasped. “The people around you cannot see you,” Judar said. His breath smelled like mint. “But they will the moment I drop the illusion spell I cast. I will release you, and you will come into the restaurant with me.”

Aladdin nodded.

Judar smiled, released Aladdin’s nipples, and vanished the ice. Aladdin leapt up and aimed to punch Judar in the face, but he ducked and wrapped both arms around her waist.

Now, people walking by were looking at them funnily.

Aladdin forced a smile as Judar walked her into the restaurant. She fidgeted with the bottom of her vest, fearing someone would comment. No one did.

Hono Yona’s was a bustling restaurant decorated with vibrant colors. The walls were painted a shimmering gold, and were lined with art clearly created by local artists. Although the restaurant maintained a casual demeanor, the light jingle of bangles that filled the air and the silks worn by many customers revealed the restaurant’s consumer base to be quite wealthy.

A waiter led Judar and Aladdin to a table on a tier a few steps up. There were several tiers above them, which Aladdin assumed were reserved for guests of status. One side of the table was up against the wall, the seats a heavily cushioned booth, while the opposing side had rustic-looking chairs. Aladdin slid onto the booth side, admiring the glittering view of the ground floor of the restaurant. To her surprise, Judar sat next to her.

The waiter placed menus on the table. “I’ll be with you in a minute,” he said before backing away and turning up the stairs. 

Humming softly, Judar snaked a hand under Aladdin’s vest, resting it on her hip. His fingers rubbed the sensitive skin just above her pant line.

“I don’t understand you,” Aladdin murmured, willing her body not to shiver at Judar’s feathery touch along her stomach. “I know you want me. And I want you. So why…” Aladdin didn’t know where to start. Judar circled her belly-button with a finger, and goose bumps rose on Aladdin’s arms. Her nipples hardened.

Judar tilted his head so he spoke directly into Aladdin’s ear. His breath was hot. “Chibi, you’re forgetting that I take what I want how I want.”

Aladdin gathered her courage and turned to face Judar. She placed a hand on his stomach, hoping it had the same rampant-butterflies-in-her-stomach effect his hand seemed to have on her. Her lips were inches from his. “What if this… thing… we want, we want it… differently?” she asked.

Judars lips brushed hers in a not-quite kiss. “You’re speaking as if I actually care what you want. I don’t.”

“Echem. Can I get you anything to drink?” the waiter asked. Aladdin had not noticed his return. She dropped her hand from Judar and felt her face heat at the thought of what the waiter may have overheard.

“I’ll have—” Aladdin clamped her teeth together as Judar’s hand dropped to her thigh. He ran a hand down to her knee and back. “Um, water is fine.” She glared at Judar.

“Jasmine tea,” Judar answered, never taking his eyes off of Aladdin.

When the waiter left, Aladdin slapped Judar’s hand away. “I know you care, you bastard,” she said. “At least a little. Otherwise you wouldn’t have hid us in an illusion when you… manhandled… me outside.”

“You’re wrong, Chibi.” Judar ran a finger over Aladdin’s thigh, drawing light eddies. He turned, looking over the restaurant. “I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

Aladdin frowned, following Judar’s gaze. She froze as soon as she saw who he was watching.

Alibaba. Alibaba with Morgiana in tow.

Judar stroked a finger over Aladdin’s panties, lightly brushing her labia through the material. Aladdin shuddered, closing her legs tightly and grabbing Judar’s arm. “You are the worst, most vile type of asshole,” she whispered hotly, pulling on Judar’s wrist in an attempt to dislodge his hand from between her legs. She kept an eye on Alibaba. Surely, he would be led to a table far from her own where he wouldn’t see her—

Alibaba glanced upward and caught Aladdin’s gaze.

Shit.

Grinning, Alibaba waved. Aladdin released Judar’s wrist, forced a smile, and waved back. Judar nudged his finger further into Aladdin's heat. Aladdin stilled completely, her eyes still caught with Alibaba's as Judar pumped a panty-covered finger into her. The material of her panties caught and stuck to her folds in one of the thrusts, but she remained carefully still despite the urge to thrust, squirm, or close her legs, lest Alibaba see her in such a state. 

"They'll come sit with us now," Judar whispered as Alibaba talked to a waiter, gesturing towards their table. "Should I take these?" Judar emphasized Aladdin's panties with a sharp finger thrust. He left his finger in her, holding her stomach down with his other hand to keep her seated.

"Please," Aladdin said breathlessly. "Leave them."

Judar withdrew his finger. Aladdin clenched emptiness and bit her lip to keep from moaning. Judar's finger ghosted up Aladdin's labia, nestling softly just above her clit. "Will you do everything else I say? Promise and I'll leave the panties."

Aladdin's insides burned with need. But agreeing to everything Judar said was far too high a price.

"No? That's too bad," Judar said silkily. He cupped her chin briefly, then ran two fingers down the side of her neck, over her vest to her bare shoulder. Aladdin frantically kept her eyes on Alibaba to ensure he was not watching. He and Morgiana were picking their way towards their table, but their eyes were on the waiter leading the way.

Aladdin grabbed Judar's arm as his fingers trailed down her vest, between her small breasts. Suddenly, Aladdin's legs were forced apart, her ankles frozen to the booth seat beneath the table.

Aladdin squirmed, her heart racing. Alibaba could not see her like this. She pushed Judar's arm back into his chest and sent small streams of fire to work at the ice under the table.

Judar watched Aladdin struggle, bemused. He was sure she was running through all of the mortifying situations that could occur with Alibaba at the table. What if Alibaba dropped his fork and peered under the table? What if his foot brushed against the ice? What if she was so turned on that Alibaba saw her hardened nipples through her vest?

Judar's heart beat in excitement. Aladdin was trapped. Her fire would have no effect on his ice, and she would be forced to stop trying when her friends sat down at the table or the heat would be reason enough for them to look under the table.

Judar leaned over and nipped Aladdin's earlobe. "I have a better idea than taking your underwear after all." He ran a finger over her panties again. Up and down. He settled the finger on a lower part of her labia, near her entrance. "I am going to keep you spread and open for me while your friends dine with us, with only my body and the tablecloth to shield you. My fingers are going to tease, torment, and fuck you while you make polite talk with Alibaba.” Judar licked the out outer shell of Aladdin’s ear and removed his hand. “Sounds fun, right?”

Aladdin was not given the opportunity to respond as Alibaba and Morgiana sat down. “Hey Aladdin. Didn’t know you came here. And why are you here with him?”

Judar’s finger traced soft circles over Aladdin’s underwear. Aladdin struggled not to shudder, still reeling from Judar’s words. My fingers… She breathed in deeply. “We’re resolving our differences… civilly… for once.”

Judar smirked as Alibaba frowned, glancing over the railing towards the door. “Don’t even think about calling your minions, your Kingliness,” Judar said silkily. With his free hand, he pulled out his wand, twirling it between his fingers. “You wouldn’t want this entire block to be disintegrating.” 

Alibaba glared. “I can be civil. You sure you can?”

Judar slipped his wand under the table, and Aladdin felt its cold, pointed stone head through her pants against her clit. She closed her eyes and moved her hips against the plush seat. Holy fuck.

Judar’s grin widened, teeth white and sharp. “Of course, I’m always civil.” His eyes slid to Aladdin, pressing the wand harder against her clit. Aladdin gripped the seat so tightly her nails ripped through the smooth fabric. The heat was overwhelming, blood pounding through her veins. She was so close.

Sweat dripped down the back of Aladdin’s neck, settling uncomfortably in her damp vest’s collar. Water dripped down her ankles, tickling her feet. She needed to cum. 

No. Yes. She couldn’t. Not in front of Alibaba. Not when she had liked him for so long, when she had dreamed of him, when she had fantasized about being with him some day, maybe, if she ever had the courage to tell him…

“I’m more fun than your favorite king, and you know it,” Judar whispered in her ear. 

Aladdin felt her panties dampen further. Her body was such a traitor. She looked at the table to hide her heated face.

“Hey!” Alibaba stood up, slamming both of his hands on the table. “However you’re tormenting Aladdin, you’d better stop, Judar. Did you hypnotize him or something?” His hand reached towards his belt, grasping his sword handle.

Aladdin was forced to peek up at Alibaba. “N-no. He hasn’t done anything,” she said.

“Nope, nothing,” Judar added in a singsong voice. He traced the wand down Aladdin’s panties, hovering the point just over her opening.

Morgiana put a hand on Alibaba’s arm to calm him and inspected Aladdin’s flush face, her eyes trailing down Aladdin’s vest. She frowned for a moment. Then her eyes widened, flickering up and down Aladdin’s body.

Shit. Aladdin knew this would happen. Morgiana could see. Aladdin’s nipples were hard, and Morgiana could certainly see the tips through Aladdin’s vest without her bandages. Hatred bubbled in Aladdin’s stomach. She was going to tear Judar to pieces.

“Aladdin, what’s wrong? Are you okay? You can tell me if something – or someone – is hurting you.” Alibaba said.

Aladdin met Alibaba’s fierce, caring eyes, and Judar chose that moment to push his wand into Aladdin, the tip tearing through her pants and panties. Fascinated, Judar watched Aladdin try to hide the plethora of emotions she felt. Disgust, loathing, lust. Judar had the strange urge to kiss Aladdin in that moment.

Instead, he pumped the wand. In and out. In and out. Aladdin’s hips trembled as she fought to keep her body still. “I think,” Aladdin bit out, her voice low. Oh god, she couldn’t do this. Judar had done something to his wand, and it was changing shape. Growing rounder and longer with every pump. “I think Judar and I had best speak in private,” she managed to say, still looking directly into Alibaba’s eyes. Aladdin was on the brink, her breath coming out in light pants, her insides starting to spasm. The wand began to pump without assistance and Judar’s hand wandered up to Aladdin’s clit.

Morgiana stood up quickly and grabbed Alibaba’s arm. As she tugged Alibaba away from the table, Alibaba looked back, confused and curious.

Aladdin came leaning against Judar, never breaking eye contact with Alibaba. Judar retracted his wand and dragged his hand up Aladdin’s stomach, leaving a wet trail. He grinned, basking in the magic radiating from Aladdin, his eyes tracing every contour of her face fondly.

Aladdin’s magic felt funny, tingly. Powerful. Anger still sizzled in her chest. And lust. And some hot, unnamable emotion, burning between vengeance and satisfaction.

Her ruhk melted the ice manacles easily now. She calmly regarded Judar. Lifting his hand against her stomach to her lips, she folded each finger back into his fist until only his damp pointer finger remained upright. Aladdin licked his fingertip, and then lowered her mouth to fully engulf his finger. She held Judar’s gaze, and sucked lightly, twirling her tongue over his soft, salty skin.

Judar watched mesmerized. When Aladdin released his finger with a small pop, a shiver trickled down his spine.

“Judar,” Aladdin said quietly, placing both of her hands on his thighs. “You fucked me on your terms, now I’m going to fuck you on mine.” She slid her hands up to his groin and lightly heated her hands. Judar groaned, backing into the seat, his eyes bright with excitement. “You will teleport us back to my place, and we will have mad, hard, naked sex until you are too tired to move. Then I will dress properly and we will go to the capital building to explain every necessary detail to Alibaba, eliminating the blackmail you so love to taunt me with. After, we will return to your place where my fingers will tease, torment, and fuck you until you whisper sweet complements in my ear.”

Judar blinked. His heart was racing. “Chibi… I think… I think I love you.”

Aladdin smirked, leaning towards Judar until her lips hovered over his. “If you don’t comply, I will burn your balls off.”

Judar bit Aladdin’s bottom lip and, gripping Aladdin’s hips, tipped both of them back through his portal. 

They, of course, proceeded to have mad, hard, naked sex.

In Hono Yona’s, a waiter brought a jasmine tea to an empty table. Fucking magi, he thought. They never tip. The waiter spotted a wand with a crystal stone tip lying on the seat. 

Well. That would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin's definitely pretty OC, but she's older and a girl so that would definitely change some things. Also, this is not supposed to portray any sort of actual relationship - in real life something like this would be majorly messed up and much of it would definitely qualify as rape, which I do not condone. This was written for reading pleasure, not to be imitated.
> 
> Finally, lust and love are not the same. Lust does not solely bring about love, and that is not something I was trying to illustrate even in this fictional world. Although Judar says he 'loves' Aladdin, we have seen throughout the series he is ridiculously immature and has a really screwed up childhood that has made him, at least as far as we know, incapable of feeling emotions in a normal manner. At the end of this story, he definitely feels intense lust for Aladdin and possibly delight at her response. However, because he has no prior experience with positive emotions in general, he interprets them as love. Alternatively, you can interpret it as Judar's dark humor. Either way, I would not actually call it love.


End file.
